


What's Mine, Is Mine

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha Andy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asking out on a Date, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Height Kink, Protective Andy, Size Difference, Size Kink, happy alpha, happy omega, neil is a dick alpha and andy puts him in his place, omega female reader, soft alpha andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Neil finally goes to far with you and andy takes care of him and then takes care of you.If you'll let him
Relationships: Andy Barber/You, andy barber/female reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	What's Mine, Is Mine

**  
**“I really don’t want any trouble.” You mumble. **  
**

You really need to work on standing up for yourself better, but well, you were used to being behind a desk all day, it was a way to keep you hidden in a way or at least a barrier between...well what’s happening now.

“But baby cakes, I know you need a big strong alpha, omega’s shouldn’t be single ya know?”

You glare up at Neil, he was starting to make you mad, it was either get mad or cry, and you try to be tough, you lift your chin even and look him in the eyes, hard things for you, “Leave me alone, I do not like you this close to me, back up and away, you’re making me uncomfortable.” You state firmly and loudly.

Your hands tremble around the folders you hold to your chest.

Neil looks around, a few people have looked over to see what’s going on, most of them left in the office are beta’s but they don’t know you all that well, Neil sneers down at you, “You don’t know what you need, but I do.”

“Back up or...i’ll...make you.”

Neil laughs in your face, “Awww that’s cute.”

You gasp as his fingers trail along your wrist over your scent glands, he scent glands in his fingers….he’s trying to mark you, “No stop.”

You go to push him away, folders forgotten in your arms and all it does is make him angry, truly now, he grips your wrist enough to hurt and leans down, “You don’t tell me no, barber doesn’t know what he has right in front of him like the fool he is.”

Your brain is scrambling, he’s hurting you, none of your coworkers are doing a thing to stop this, most likely because omegas are seen as something this can be done too, unlike beta’s or alphas. Neils scent is making you want to be sick and you do the only thing you can think of, it’s going to make you seem weak, but you know of only one alpha you can trust.

Your boss.

Andy.

“Mr barber!” You yell.

And it’s not a normal yell, it’s a distressed omega one, one, no alpha can ignore, unless they are scum like this one. Neil goes to grab at you more when growling, deep growling is behind Neil and suddenly he’s letting go of you and facing a very pissed off Andy and if looks could kill, Neil would be dead ten times over.

It’s suddenly two alpha’s squaring off, “One of my interns came to get me about you when I heard my assistant yell, care to tell me what’s going on Neil?”

You cradle your wrist to your chest looking down, in doing so, you miss the way Andy’s eyes roam over you to see if your hurt and once he zeros in on your wrist, well, he can’t afford to go feral, but what he can do is his job, “Cindy will you call the police for me?”

The beta who had come to him about what was happening runs off to do as he asks as Neil growls and you whimper, Andy needs to move closer to you, then he’ll feel better, Neil makes it easy for him, when he goes to run towards the exit, Andy tackles him and knocks him out, harder than he needs to, but whatever, he doesn’t care.

And to think he used to train this guy, help him out, how did it all go so wrong?

When he finally looks back to you, well the spot you _had_ been in is gone, empty and he looks around in worry, your purse is gone and so are you, “Did any of you see where she went?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You leave, you run away, there’s no way you won’t be fired for this. Andy was a kind man, but once you saw Neil try to run away and Andy go after him, you just….bolted, scared to be around all the fighting that would surely come.

Your wrist smarts like a bitch, but it isn’t broken, sprained maybe, you know it’s bruised by how it’s starting to discolor, but you can move it a tiny bit, you just needed to rest it, you can’t think of anything else right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You swallow back tears trying to get your blouse off, but you can’t, moving your wrist now hurts more and so removing your top was not happening, but you needed to shower so bad.

The knock at your door has you startling and you look out your bedroom and down the hall, you chew your bottom lip before creeping down the hall and to your front door, you don’t even need to peek through to know.

It’s Andy.

His scent gives him away, soothing, calm, pure gentle alpha. Trying not to cry because for how sweet he is to you, surely he’s here to fire you right?

Wrong.

He takes one look at you once you open the door and you just know, that’s not what’s happening, he looks so concerned and worried about you, “Honey.” He whispers and your bottom lip trembles because it’s just been a day and you just want the day to be over so you can start new tomorrow.

“Hey baby love come here, let me see, you left so fast, I couldn’t get a good look at how bad this is.”

He shuts the door behind him and then gently takes your wrist when you offer it to him wordlessly, “Poor baby, this looks bad, you need to see a doctor.” His voice is so soft, caring, he really wasn’t upset it seemed, “You’re….not firing me?”

You look up at him, while he doesn’t tower over you per say, he was tall enough to make you feel small and you had always liked that, his brow furrows as he looks down at you, “Sweetheart, why would I fire you? You didn’t do anything wrong, Neil attacked you, i’ll make sure he gets disbarred for this, what he did is a crime, you did everything right honey, I promise.”

“But...I…” You start crying because that’s….ok that’s so much stress you don’t have to worry about, looking for a new job when you love the one you have so much and Neil never being able to hurt you again is a very welcome added bonus.

Andy’s thumbs on your cheeks wiping at your tears, makes you blink up at him and you have no idea what this look does to Andy, what it’s been doing to him for weeks now, you brighten his days and if he can have it his way, you would brighten his nights too, he’s just...been to chicken shit to ask you out, “Let me take you to the hospital, i’ll be right there with you, when they release you, we can….go to that dinner down the road? Get some food in you?”

As he cradles your hurt wrist in his hands gently, you stare up at him in shock, you thought it was one sided, the feeling of...wanting. It’s nice to be proven wrong sometimes, you offer a shy smile, it’s a bit pain filled cause of your wrist, but this….this was something you had wanted with your whole heart, “I would love that Andy.”

His smile is shy and pleased, even as he leans forward and kisses your forehead and holds you close, his soft rumble of happy alpha makes you purr contently.


End file.
